Froze
by nine-orcids
Summary: rin tells kakashi something that ruins their relationship. will he be able to tell her how he feels or will the kyuubi attack ruin everything? kashirin


_I don't own Naruto…T-T_

She looked at the man before her. How will he react. Will he be happy? Confused? Scared? Upset? How will he react to the fact that what she was about to tell him would change both their lives? He could leave and she would understand, but he would take a piece of her soul with him, and she would never get that back. He was looking at her, a questioning expression in his only visible eye. "Rin, you said you had something you had to tell me. What is it," he asked, curiosity in his voice. When no answer was forth coming, he began to get nervous. "Rin?" he said again, the look in his eye going from curiosity to worried.

Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes. She needed to say it, even though she was afraid how he would react. "Kakashi," she whispered to the silver haired teenager in front of her, looking away. She didn't want to see his face when she told him the news. "I'm pregnant." The tears began to fall as she waited for his reaction. After the words were said, there was only silence. She looked at him and saw that he had froze up. Disbelief and confusion starting to form in his eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. No words came, until finally, "Pregnant," he questioned and if trying out the word. His voice faint, he said, "Is it mine?"

She looked at him, her mouth beginning to widen. Anger beginning to replace her worry. It sharpened her features, a mad look forming in her eyes. "How can you ask that Hatake Kakashi? We've been together two years and you actually have the decency to ask that! You're the only one I've ever been with, so of course it's yours! But if that's how you feel about it, I completely understand. You don't have to do a damn thing."

With tears running faster down her face, she turned and ran out of the room before he could say a thing. She ran through the streets, hair wiping behind her in the October wind, dodging people out of the corner of her vision. While she was running through the streets, he was looking at the door she had just slammed. He hadn't expected her to react like that. She hadn't even given him time to digest the fact that she was pregnant. He had only asked if it was his to try and get time to swallow the fact that at such a young age, he was going to be a father. The 16 year old ANBU captain continued to look at the door, willing his legs to work so he could chase her down and explain why he had said that. But they wouldn't move. He was frozen to the spot, still unable to comprehend what she had just told him. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. She though he wanted nothing to do with the baby.

* * *

She had ended up somewhere she hadn't though she would end up. Her sensei's house. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, his wife, had told her that any time she needed to talk, she could come to her and she really needed to talk to someone right now. Now standing in front of their door, she wasn't sure what she was going to tell her. She didn't want people to know that she was carrying a child when she was just 16. She didn't know what she was going to do. Right now, she just needed something to take her mind off her problems and Kushina always had something that took her mind away from the things she wanted to avoid.

Raising her fist, she hesitantly knocked. The door was opened, almost right, away by a woman, about 22, with long red hair and happy laughing green eyes, who was noticeably pregnant. Her smiling face grew brighter when she saw who it was. "Rin," she explained, moving out of the way and motioned for her to come in. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Rin smiled at her and said, "I just needed some cheering up. I've been kinda bummed out lately.

The woman's smiled dimmed slightly and she motioned for her to sit down. "Make yourself at home and I'll fix us some tea. You can tell me all about it." Rin sat as commanded and watched as the pregnant woman began making the drink. "How's the pregnancy treating you? The kid's do any day now isn't he?" Kushina flashed her a smile and said, "Yes, thankfully. Minato and I can't wait and I'll be glad to get him out of me." She put her hand on her swollen stomach and smiled down at it. "He's gonna be a lot like his father, I can already tell. He never stops moving."

Then turning back to the matter at hand, she said, "Alright, what's bothering you?" Rin looked down at the cup of tea she was holding. "I think Kakashi and I just broke up. We had a bit of a fight, and I don't think I'll be able to forgive him. I don't know what to do," she explained, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kushina's eyes grew concerned. "What was the fight about?" she asked gently. Rin waited a couple of minutes before answering, debating if she should tell. "I'm pregnant," she said at last, "and he doesn't want anything to do with it. He went as far as to ask if it was his." She looked up into the woman's shocked eyes, which had gone wide, and then burst into tears. She pulled the crying girl into a comforting embrace and let her cry on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for some time, until Rin cried herself out. "I don't know what to tell you about Kakashi, but Minato and I will be here for you. So you won't be going through this alone." Rin smiled at her. "Thanks Kushina-chan," she said, tears still clinging to her face. Kushina smiled at her to, "Now," she said, "We have some planning to do."

* * *

Kakashi had been running around town ever since he had finally been able to move. He hadn't seen her so far after checking places she usually was like her apartment, Ichiraku Ramen, and the Hospital. He was currently on his way to the Hokage Tower to talk to his sensei to get advice and to see if he knew where she was.

He walked into his office to see his sensei, who was the yondaime hokage, and his 9 month pregnant wife. They both turned toward him. Kushina's expression turned angry when she saw it was him. Glancing at her husband, she walked passed him, not saying a thing. Kakashi watched her leave, then turned back to Minato to see him studying him.

"Do you know were Rin is?" the silver haired teen asked nervously. The blonde haired man continued to study him. After a few minutes, he nodded. Kakashi held back on breathing a sigh of relief. "Can you tell me were she is?" he asked. The blonde shook his head. Kakashi's only visible eye widened. "What? Why not?" he practically yelled.

The blonde considered him for a moment before finally speaking. "Because my wife has just told me she spent nearly an hour trying to get her to stop crying. She then told me why she crying. Frankly, I think seeing you right now would start her up again. So just leave her alone so she can calm down, then talk to her." He then turned back to his paperwork.

Kakashi looked at him, slowly nodded, and turned to leave. "You might want to stay clear of Kushina for a little while. She's a bit mad at you right now and you know how she is with those hormones of hers," he heard from behind him. Without turning around, he walked out of the office.

As he walked through the halls, avoiding anyone he saw, his thoughts were in turmoil. She hated him, and she refused to see him. But he knew that no matter how much she may hate him, he would love her until the day he died. He had to make this right and get her to understand.

**

* * *

**

Three Days Later

It had been three days since the fight between Rin and Kakashi. She still refused to talk to him and let him explain. Currently, it was October 10, and Kushina's had gone into labor earlier that day. Rin had been staying with Minato and Kushina ever since the fight. She refused to see Kakashi or listen to let him explain. After the first day, he and his squad had been sent out on a mission to the Fire Temple to see about a rumor that Kyuubi was seen in that area. They had already sent a message, but hadn't gotten a reply.

Time had helped Rin get used to the idea of having a child at a young age. She also decide to keep the child now that she had support. She was already two months along. Kakashi had tried multiple times to get her to talk to him once he found out were she was, but Kushina and Minato had stopped him every time so far.

Right now, they were at the hospital. It was about 7:23 at night and Kakashi's squad had gotten back sometime in the afternoon bringing with them terrible news. They had hurried back as fast as they could after reaching the Fire Temple. The place was deserted and destroyed. Witnesses had said the fox had been through and was currently on it's way to Konoha. Minato was currently holed up in his library going over old scrolls, looking for some way to stop the fox's rampage. The only way he had found was the Shiki Fūjin. It was an old seal that allowed the user to summon the Shinigami. He could use it to seal the fox in a newborn infant who's chakra coils hadn't formed yet, making a Jinchūriki.

The problem with this was that summoning the shinigami demanded the payment of the summoner's soul. The other problem was that the only newborn would be his own son once he was born. He would have to seal it into Naruto. It was only to be used as a last resort.

* * *

Rin sat beside her friend bed, holding her hand through another contraction. In a couple of months, she would have to go through this. Tsunade was in the room holding her other hand. "Kushina," she said, "It's time." An explosion sounded outside and Kushina screamed again. The fox had arrived.

Cries and explosions continued to sound as she gave birth. Soon, she held a baby boy in her arms. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, an exact copy of his father. She stared down at him with a smile on her face. Rin also looked at him smiling. In 7 months, she would have a child to. The two would grow up together.

While they looked at the newborn, they could hear the screams and explosions caused by the battle with the fox. They could see it out the window of the hospital room. While they were watching, a beat up Minato walked into the room, coat soaring behind him. He was running, in a hurry. He only had a little bit of time. Behind him was an ANBU wearing the mask of a hound. Kakashi.

Rin stiffened at seeing him, turning away, she made a point not to look at him. Minato looked at his wife and newborn son. "Rin, Kakashi could you two give us a minute alone?" the blonde asked them. They both nodded and left the new family so they could have time together. Even if it was only a moment.

This was the first time the two had been alone together for three days, ever since the fight. She made a point not to look toward him when he said her name. "Rin," he said, desperation in his voice, "Rin, would you at least let me explain?" he asked, speaking quickly. No answer came. He moved toward her, grabbing her arm. She whirled toward him and tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp, but he was to strong for her.

He dragged her toward him, pulled his mask off, and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened before sinking into it, kissing him back and trying to make it deeper. They stood embracing for a moment, their arms snaking around each other. After a couple of minutes, she realized what she was doing and tried to jerk away again, this time succeeding. She slapped him, an angry expression settling over her features. He looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

Before either of them could say anything, the hospital room door opened and Minato walked out carrying a bundle. Kushina could be heard in her room crying after him, "Minato, you can't! Please don't do this, there has to be another way! Minato, please!" her cries echoed down the hall, but he didn't stop. Kakashi took a last look at her before running after him. Turning back, he called, "We're gonna talk later Rin. We need to settle this." Then he to was gone.

Minato had taken Naruto with him. From the window, all we could see was Gamabunta with a lone figure on his head stand up to the fox. After a couple on minutes, a blinding white light and then the demon vanished. Gamabunta vanished afterward, his presence no longer needed. Then we waited. For any news, we waited. We waited for Naruto to be brought back, or Jiraiya or Tsunade to come and tell us something.

After almost an hour, the council member and hokage's adviser, Danzou, showed up. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this," he said, not looking sorry at all, he seemed to be gloating, "but the Hokage and the child he used for the sealing are both dead. Neither survived." Kushina looked at him, horror on her face. Tears began to form in her eyes and soon they were over flowing. She looked away from him. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. He bowed and left. Before he left, I saw a smirk on his face. She began to cry hard and I turned to comfort her. "Rin," she whispered through her tears, "I have to get away from here. If neither of them are alive, I can't stay here. I'll be haunted by them."

I looked at her shocked. She was going to run away, and she had just given birth. She was going to need medical attention. I knew what I had to do. "If you're going, then I'm going with you. Kakashi wants nothing to do with our child, and I don't want to raise him near him. You're going to need medical attention if you're going to move so soon after giving birth anyways." She smiled a small smile through her tears and nodded. I walked over to her and helped her get out of the bed, moving toward the door.

Soon we were out of the hospital and running through the streets. The village was in ruins, so it was easy to hide and get out of what was left of Konoha undetected. Soon, we were on our way out of Fire Country. We didn't look back.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the Memorial Stone, looking at the names. It had been a week after the Kyuubi attack and they were still looking through the damage trying to find missing people or their bodies. After he and his sensei had left the hospital with Naruto in tow, Minato had summoned the chief toad Gamabunta and went to confront the fox. After the flash of light, Minato had fell, and he had rushed to his side along with Jiraiya and the Sandaime. He had told asked them to look after Kushina and Naruto.

When he had gone back to tell Kushina that Naruto was fine, but Minato had died and to talk to Rin, he had found the hospital room empty. After several hours searching, they still hadn't found them, so everyone assumed they were dead. He believed it.

Their names had been added to the Memorial Stone along with everyone else's who had died in the attack, including the Yondaime's. He came to the stone every day he didn't have a mission and just stared at their names. No wonder Rin had been so hesitant to tell him. She had probably known that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but he held them back. Rain drops began to fall.

Kakashi bowed his head. What was he now? A son to a dead father, student to a dead Sensei, unworthy teammate to those that depended on him, father to a dead child the one he loved thought he didn't want. He had wanted that child, she just wouldn't let him tell her. He should have told her before he left. Maybe then she would be alive.

"Why?" he whispered. It wasn't a question to anyone but the gods themselves. Why couldn't he have had just one good thing in his life? Why couldn't he have protected Obito? Why did Rin have to leave before he could tell her how he felt? Why did the Kyuubi have to attack? Why did this have to happen?

The lightning flashed, and thunder boomed above Kakashi. For a split second, he thought he saw a vision of him and Rin sitting together in the sun, laughing and talking as she held their baby that had his hair and her eyes. A family. What could have been their future if he hadn't froze. But that possibility was gone now. At that thought, whatever self control he had left snapped.

"WHY?" Kakashi screamed out into the raging skies. The bitter tears finally started to fall. It wasn't just the Sharingan crying, it was his own dark eye too. He cried for everyone that he had lost, everything that he had destroyed. Kakashi looked up at the sky, wanting desperately to see the stars. But the angry rain clouds covered them all. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see a future free of death. Death seems to have become his sole accomplice. His dark bride in the marriage of loneliness that he seemed destined to have.

_

* * *

_

Wow, that did

_**not**__ turn out how I expected. I wanted to write a fic about Kakashi and Rin in a relationship and it turned out kinda crappy… I might do a sequel were they come back, but it depends on what people say about this one. If you want me to do a sequel then review! Comments/flames are always welcome. If you see any misspelled word or something that offends you, please let me know and I'll try to change it. Thanks for reading!_

_Ga-ne!_


End file.
